


Breathe and Relax

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Logan has been an appreciated, steadying presence in Janus' life since college; the way he finds out he's Logan's comes as a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Breathe and Relax

Logan had always been wound rather tight. It wasn't as if that was a particularly bad thing most of the time, having the presence of mind for proper time management was a very good quality to have. Group projects were always a daydreamers nightmare with the man, everyone's skills and time taken into account (with little exceptions) and put into a schedule that made it easy for everyone to follow as long as you did actually follow it. Janus remembers college fondly sitting back in amusement as the other students tried to argue against the raging nerd and his binders but eventually it was well known by even the teachers that if you wanted a group project done and done right and done early you went to Logan.

As organized as he was, and still is, it made sense for things to slip through the cracks. One could only account for so much and he certainly couldn't be blamed for not being able to predict the future. Not that the stubborn man would ever listen to the little bit of logic Janus could add to his mindset every now and again.

"I just don't understand why it had to happen today of all days! It's completely unprofessional for any standard of etiquette, not to mention if I were someone else and didn't have all of the paperwork organized beforehand I would be at even more of a disadvantage! I accounted for weather and traffic for two days from now, not today, but now they're going to think I can't handle the job because I can't handle a change in plans, which I clearly can't and-"

Janus slowed his quick pace as the other continued to rant, watching as he frantically fixed his tie and tried to smooth his hair at the same time. The power had gone out this morning, resetting Logan's clock and making him wake up late and subsequently missed checking his email until even later where he had found the appointment for his job interview had been moved up due to scheduling complications. He had called Janus while trying to gather everything nearly crying in frustration, to which he had of course rushed over to help and had a cab waiting to drive them to the lab. Then of course traffic had backed up and rather than waiting for it to clear Logan had quickly paid and tipped before making his way down the block to the research lab himself, just barely restraining the urge to sprint.

They were nearly there but as the other continued to ramble and shake his pace only quickened, nervous energy visible from a mile away. Fortunately Janus had been friends with him long enough to know a spiral when he saw one. "Logan, come here."

"What?" Logan stopped and whirled around, breathless and tense as Janus approached him. Taking the briefcase from his hands he took them into his own and gently rubbed the knuckles as he looked earnestly into Logan's eyes.

"Breathe." Taking a deep breath to demonstrate, he held it for a moment before releasing it, watching Logan to the same. Janus smiled as he closed his eyes, face relaxing as he took measured breaths along with him, the tense muscles in his hands finally relaxing in Janus' secure hold.

Taking them away he ignored the soft whine the other let out. "Relax."

He reached for Logan's tie, straightening it just so and carefully smoothing out the slightly rumpled shirt. Logan tracked his movements while he fixed his polo cuffs and threaded gentle fingers through his hair to neaten his current windswept appearance. Smiling Janus settled his hands on his shoulders before leaning forward to press his lips to Logan's forehead.

"You are handsome." A kiss to his left cheek. "And intelligent." Another to his right. "And you are going to do amazing things even if you don't get this job." One more to the very tip of his nose. "Which you and I both know you will because of how hard you worked for it. A few minor set backs isn't going to stop you."

Catching the look of pure adoration in the others eyes Janus blushed furiously and leaned down to hide his face, shoving the briefcase into Logan's hands and turning him around in the same movement. "Now, shoulders back, head up and move! You're going to be late and I have no patience for another breakdown."

Hearing Logan's laugh was like getting front row seats to an orchestra, loud and booming with enough emotion to set Janus' chest aflame. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Logan make his way to the doors with much more confidence than he had shown before, taking another visibly steadying breath as he pushed the doors open and disappeared.

\-----

"...and I was the one that had to tell them what they were smelling was chlorine gas, which meant that entire section of the building had to be evacuated until it was sorted out. Honestly how half of them ended up with degrees contradicts all logic."

Janus snorted through his pizza as his boyfriend ranted on about his coworkers. It was funny to think a year ago he wasn't sure if he would get the job at all and now he stood as one of the only competent people there. His sudden blush thankfully went unnoticed as he realized that a year ago they had still only been friends, though he supposed that's when the pining may have started. They had both been oblivious idiots back then and though they still were the difference was now they were officially on their first date at a hole in the wall pizza joint with good reviews and better service.

They continued to swap stories and rants, occasionally flying off topic when a particular phrase or topic reminded them of a side project they were working on or a book they wanted to read (which led to them agreeing a library date would definitely be next, as unoriginal as it was). When their plates were clean and the waiter tipped and they could no longer find an excuse to stay, Janus felt himself being tugged by the hand down the block, much to his flustered amusement.

"Did you forget something at work?" He asked in confusion seeing where they were headed.

"Not exactly." Logan's cryptic answer did little to sate his curiosity but he kept quiet as they neared the building. Suddenly they stopped and Logan dropped his hand, an action he tried not to pout over as the other began looking around. Janus smiled, biting down his concern as he was gripped gently by the shoulders and steered a couple feet back before Logan nodded in satisfaction.

"Breathe." Janus huffed out a laugh at the request, taking a steadying breath nonetheless. His hands twitched with uncertainty until Logan took them into his own, grip soft and sure as he rubbed the knuckles. "Just relax."

"Logan-"

"I wanted to thank you-"

The both laughed as they started to speak over each other but Janus tipped his head to the side in question. "Thank me for what?"

"For everything. You reigned me in at college and helped me through my worst moments. You helped me study and let me talk to you about things you didn't really have any interest in. You were my first friend and the only one who stuck around after graduation." He chuckled quietly. "Janus you even helped me get my dream job."

"I hardly think I was any help with that. You had the qualifications for it."

"I woke up late, the interview time was moved, everything was going wrong but you helped me walk in looking as confident as I needed to be to get it."

"I-" Janus let the sentence hang as Logan leaned forward slowly, allowing him to pull away if he wanted, which he definitely did not.

"You're handsome." A kiss to his left cheek. "And intelligent." A kiss to his right. "And you've helped me more than you'll ever know." One more to the tip of his nose. "I feel so very lucky to be finally dating you."

Janus' face burned as a feeling of Deja vu settled itself in the back of his mind. Had he really remembered?

He watched as Logan flicked his gaze to his mouth, blushing furiously. "I was too nervous to kiss you then but...may I now?"

"If you don't I'm breaking up with you on the spot." Logan laughed outright before leaning forward again.

And oh.

Careful fingers threaded through the hair at the base of his neck, pulling Janus forward as his own hands flew to Logan's waist. It was simple, chaste and sweet and Janus' mouth still tasted like pizza but so did his and it was their first kiss and it was perfect. Standing in the dark in front of a research lab that had questionable safety regulations with what he could tell was gum stuck to his shoe and Logan in his arms pressing their foreheads together and Logan looking at him with as much adoration as he had a year ago and Logan gently stroking his thumbs against his neck and Logan Logan Logan-

Everything settled at once as Janus closed his eyes to breathe.

And relaxed.


End file.
